The present invention relates to an automatic transaction machine system, and more particularly to an automatic transaction machine system which is proper for crime prevention. For that purpose, the system employs a card providing a magnetic stripe or an integrated circuit and embossed characters, figures, and symbols.
JP-A-60-29868 discloses an individual Identification System for comparing information contained on a card with a user's voice or fingerprint in order to check if the user is the owner of the card.
The currently available cards have two functions of imprinting embossed characters, figures, and symbols on impact paper and electromagnetically reading or writing information from or onto a magnetic stripe or an I.C. A card having an integrated circuit embedded therein is often called an IC card. The card is used under the process which comprises the steps of inquiring of a central file saved in a banking facility of a key-input PIN (Personal Identification Number); checking if the PIN is equal to an account number read from the magnetic stripe or I.C. on the card; if they are equal to each other, confirming that the card user is the card owner; and starting the transaction. This process involves a risk that if an adversary unjustly obtains another person's account number and PIN by any means, he can do an unjust transaction by tampering with the magnetic stripe data of the card or the electric data of the I.C. Further, the foregoing prior art requires an expensive facility as well as users to do intricate operations, because a user must register his own voice or fingerprint in advance. This system thus is unfeasible in a large-scaled system such as a global on-line banking system.